Rebecca Chambers (Code Genesis)
*'This article is a part of the Code Genesis Continuity.' "The name is Rebecca Chambers, but that's Officer Chambers to you!" —Rebecca to Billy Coen Rebecca Chambers was a rookie member of the S.T.A.R.S. Bravo team, with experience in the field of biochemistry. She became the unit's youngest and most inexperienced member, which made her quite nervous around her teammates. Because of this, she was eager to please and has been known to take on any task assigned to her without hesitation. On July 23, 1998, Rebecca was sent in to the Arklay Mountains on her first case to investigate a series of cannibalistic homicides to which led her to meet Billy Cohen. Long after that, it led her to the Arklay Mansion where she would eventually come to know of Albert Wesker's betrayal. She is portrayed by Stephanie Sheh. 'Resident Evil: Genesis Chronicles Continuity' In the year 2005, Rebecca had joined the BSAA and in Autumn of 2007, was ordered by Dan DeChant to join Chris Redfield on a mission to a seemingly abandoned research facility in Iceland. According to DeChant, he believed that Chris was chasing ghosts and his suspicions could put himself in danger, so he wanted a close friend of Chris' to keep watch over him. Rebecca was also very concerned by Chris' obsession with finding Jill Valentine after she had been reported dead for a long time, but Chris really believed that she was still alive. He had received a tip of someone traveling that resembled Jill Valentine and there was rumors that illegal testing had been done on the island. After learning about the testing done due to the undead that fill the area, they are then attacked by a creature dubbed "G-Harbinger". Rebecca and Chris work together to attack it until it disappears, horribly damaged by their attacks. Rebecca travels through the facility with Chris and they explosives that could be used to destroy it and whatever was used to create the horrors inside. Rebecca is worried about the destruction and what it could do, but fortunately, Chris replies that there is nothing to worry about since the facility is out of sight from civilians. As they prepare, Rebecca discovers email documents that were sent to an Umbrella executive named "Alex". Though the location of the man cannot be found, it leaves them with a new piece of information. As they are prepared to leave, the G-Harbinger attacks again, though heavily mutated beyond control. They destroy it moments before the facility is destroyed. Rebecca later questions Chris if he truly believes that Jill is still alive. Chris informs her that he knows she is. Rebecca answers with a simple, "Then we'll keep looking for her." 'Appearances' *Resident Evil *Resident Evil: 0 *Resident Evil: 5 *Resident Evil Remake *Resident Evil Umbrella Chronicles *Resident Evil: Genesis Chronicles ---- Remember this: "A bazooka in the hands of a woman PMS'ing can cause mass mayhem in a zombie apocalypse." --Queen-of-the-Living-Dead 15:33, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Category:Canon Characters